


A Heroes Kiss

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [2]
Category: All Fire Emblem Games, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (Don’t Ask), Alternate Universe, Awkward Kissing, Bugs, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im making this tags ahead of time, Is this a kissing book?, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Tags to be added, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: In which the Summoner kisses a lot of the heroes from the Fire Emblem franchise.Mostly self indulgent, but feel free to request a character for me to do.There will be different chapters for various versions of different characters.(I.E: Male!Morgan and Female!Morgan.. etc.)(Gender Neutral Reader for the most part.)((SUMMARY TO BE CHANGED))ON HIATUS





	A Heroes Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya’ll miss me?  
> Sorry for the kinda shoddy tagging and summary. I did this really quickly. 
> 
> MORE TO COME!
> 
> also read the description for more details! I’ll fix this up when I have time.

Morgan was crouched on his knees on the ground, prodding the ground with a small stick near Donnel's farm. He stared intensely at the ground, and wasn't really paying attention to anything else around him. A small jar lay next to him, seemingly empty.

Thus, you decided to see what he was doing. Quietly you walked behind him, leaned down and softly tapped his shoulder.  
"Morgan? What are you doing?"

The noirette jumped in surprise, stumbling back slightly as a gasp escaped his mouth.  
Morgan shook his head and gave you a large smile. "Hello Summoner! I didn't notice you there."  
You returned the smile a slunk down next to the boy.

"I saw. What exactly are you doing with that stick?"  
Morgan cracked his neck and returned his gaze to the garden, fiddling with the stick in his hand. "Well, Donnel was telling me about how some bugs were messing with his veggies, and that he couldn't figure out how to get rid of them."

The tactician gestured animatedly towards the vegetables and you followed his movements.  
"So I volunteered to go on lookout and catch the bugs.”  
You messed with the hem of your robe, and crossed your legs before replying.

“That was nice of you. I’m sure Donnel appreciates the help.”  
You paused, a thought entering your mind.

“But wouldn’t it be easier to use a tome and get rid of the bugs that way?”  
Morgan laughed and started to poke his stick into the ground again.  
“I suppose, but I don’t want to hurt the bugs. I want to collect them!”  
You raised an eyebrow at that, noticing the slight tint of pink that brushed Morgan’s cheeks.  
“Collect them?” You asked, your tone giving away that you were clearly amused by his words.

“Yeah! I love bugs. They’re just so fascinating and creepy, and make for really good traps!”  
Morgan seemed not to notice your tone, going on and on about the great things about bugs. He kept pointing to the empty jar beside him, talking about how he’d put the bugs in there.

Morgan’s eyes widened suddenly and he leaped forward, grasping something in the palm of his hands.  
The sudden movement kind of surprised you as you followed his movements. Morgan sat up again and scooted towards you, hands clasped tightly together; with the same bright smile on his face.

“I finally got one! See?”  
Slowly, he opened his hands, as a small rolly-polly curled up in his palms. You gave a small smile at the bug, then looked to Morgan.  
“That’s really cool Morgan.”  
The noirette nodded, scooted away and plopped the insect into the jar.  
After a second he returned to his regular position and blinked back at you.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t had much luck finding anything. Bug collecting is more of a two man job, really.”  
He sighed somberly, and began to continue his bug task, yet again prodding and poking.  
Silence reigned for the briefest of moments, as you thought to yourself. 

“I could help you find some bugs, I you want.”  
Morgan instantly perked up, the bright smile that you’ve come to admire returned. 

“Really? You mean it?”  
You returned his smile, (yet again) and stood up.  
“Of course. I don’t need to summon today and I’ve finished all of my important meetings today.”  
You walked to the other side of Donnel’s garden and sat down on the other side of it. 

“You won’t regret this, Summoner. It’s going to be so much fun!”  
A chuckle left your lips as you scooted closer to vegetables, scanning for any rogue bugs.  
\------  
The sky turned to a pinkish hue as dusk began to set in. You stretched and threw in the latest bug you had caught into the jar. Morgan then grabbed the jar, lifted it up and peered into it.

There were about 10 bugs in total, all of them scurrying around in a weird panic.  
“Shame we didn’t catch anymore,” You spoke up, placing a hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “I hope this helps Donnel somewhat.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy.”  
The wind bustled through the courtyard and a light pink brushed your cheeks. “I had a nice time with you, Summoner. Maybe tomorrow we can do this again?”  
Morgan turned to face you, his eyes seemingly avoiding you. You did the same, eyes wandering to look over your friend. You noticed briefly that Morgan was blushing too, his eyes looking downwards slightly. 

A smile again.  
“Of course, Morgan. I’ll see what I can do, so that finding the bugs isn’t as tedious.”

The tactician blushed more profusely and finally made eye contact with you.  
He took a step forward, and with his free hand rubbed the crook of his neck.

“Can I.. ask you a question, Summoner?”  
His question surprised you a bit.

“You know, you don’t always have to call me ‘Summoner’. You can call me by my name.”

You told him you name, and after a second he repeated it.

“Anyways, can.. can I kiss you?”  
You blinked, blushed and brightly smiled at the noirette.

“I’d like that.”  
The two of you took a step forward and Morgan made a move to caress your cheek. 

A second passed.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his own and kissed.  
His lips were soft, and tasted of candy. (He must’ve been hanging around Gaius again..)

You wrapped your arms around his neck, turning your head to deepen the kiss.

As you did, Morgan dropped the jar of bugs.

But who cares?


End file.
